Call to My Heart
by IMSLES
Summary: Sequel to Lock on My Heart.  Tim is waiting for Linda to call.  Will she?  Or will her friends talk her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Call to My Heart: A Sequel to _Lock on My Heart_, a Tim and Linda story

Ch 1

Tim awoke in the morning still foggy with sleep. As he stretched and rubbed his hands over his face, flashes of memories of the previous night's party replayed in his mind. A smile spread across his face as he pictured Linda and recalled the feel of her lips on his.

He held his doubts at bay, believing she was certain to call. If not today, tomorrow for sure. He didn't think he could bear to face her Monday at school, not to mention everyone else, if she didn't. Years of being laughed at echoed in the back of his mind.

'_This time is different,'_ he psyched himself.

Getting out of bed a bit of trepidation slowing his movements, he urged the positive thoughts to overrule the negative.

'_This is going to be the longest day of my life,' _he mumbled inwardly making his way to the shower.

Freshly showered and dressed in his favorite green polo shirt and black chinos, Tim entered the kitchen. He gave his mom a kiss good morning and sat down to eat the blueberry pancakes she had made.

"Special occasion?" he asked slicing his fork through a short stack.

His mom smiled gently saying, "No, just felt like making them. I know they're your favorite." She tousled his hair which made him blush as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I appreciate them," he took a generous mouthful, but was careful not to make a mess of himself.

"I know," she said softly, turning to prepare a plate for Sarah who sat in her chair waiting patiently. Tim smiled at his little sister and shared a small bite off his plate to tide her over.

His mother shook her head, but didn't say anything. Proud that he was taking his role as big brother so naturally. She could really only smile at his willingness to make Sarah happy. She then thought of _that_ girl he met last night and what impact it would have on Tim's relationships with his family.

"So do you have any plans for today?" she asked him placing Sarah's plate on the table.

"Not really," he shrugged, secretly hoping that Linda would call and they could maybe make some plans.

She nodded unsure whether to broach the subject of the young lady he was no doubt anticipating a call from. Deciding to let Tim lead the way for that discussion she let it go and sat to enjoy her own breakfast.

When he finished Tim offered to wash the dishes, but his mother waved him off, "You go do whatever you like. I've got them. Sarah will help, won't you dear?" she patted Sarah's head.

"Sure Mommy," she answered happy to spend time with her mom.

"Your father will be late this evening so we'll be eating dinner around seven," his mom out to him as he exited the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be I'm home," Tim promised, even though he had no plans to go out. Just then the phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, "I'll answer that," he called out.

He picked up the line in the living room, "Hello McGee residence."

"Hey Tim!"

"Oh, hey Derek," Tim replied a note of disappointment in his voice.

"She didn't call yet?" Derek asked.

"No, but it's only nine AM," Tim defended.

"Right. Do you really think she will?" Derek was working himself up.

"I only know that she said she would. I'm inclined to believe her," Tim answered.

His friend wanted more details, "Why? What happened last night?"

Tim chuckled, "I'm not saying Der."

"Ugh!" he groaned. "You know if you don't tell me, I'll probably think you're making it all up **or** you did more than you're willing to admit to!"

"Derek," Tim warned, "Don't go there. Linda is a nice girl and I won't have you spreading any rumors."

"Sorry," Derek apologized. "I just know that something happened. It's not fair you won't share. I told you about Mandy and me," he bargained.

"Geesh Der. First off, you bragged about Mandy and only because you were going to be pummeled by her boyfriend. Second whatever may have happened between Linda and me is personal," Tim explained.

"Personal! Whatever!" Derek scoffed. He knew he wasn't getting any details. "So how about we head over to the mall? I want to check out some of the new programs available to upgrade my system."

"I don't know," Tim wavered. He wanted to go, but hated the thought of missing Linda's call.

Sensing his friend's dilemma, Derek admonished, "Look you are NOT waiting by the phone all day. If she calls while you're out your mom will get the number and you can call her back."

Knowing his friend was right and that waiting at home would be torturous, he agreed on the trip to the mall.

"Great I'll pick you up in fifteen," Derek hung up before Tim could change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Call to My Heart: A Sequel to _Lock on My Heart_, a Tim and Linda story

Ch 2

The trip to the mall was uneventful none of the programs were of any interest to Derek or Tim. "Same old stuff, new name," they said to each other laughing.

They roamed around a bit longer stopping in the eatery for some lunch. Derek tried to get Tim to tell him more about the party.

"Look I already told you, I'm not saying anything." Tim's blush couldn't be hidden under the sunlight beaming through the sky lights.

Derek grinned. "How far did you get, McGee?"

"Stop!" Tim gave his friend a stare.

"Alright. For now." Derek tried to think of a different approach to find out what he was burning to know. Surely something happened if Linda had promised to call and Tim was too embarrassed to talk about it.

Not seeing anyone that they wanted to hang out with or having anything else to do, Tim asked Derek to take him home. "Come on. I'm sure my parents have stuff they want me to do."

"Uh-huh, you just want to get home to see if Linda's called yet," Derek teased, but knew there was no reason to stay either, so he agreed to take him home.

As they made their way through the crowded mall toward where they entered they passed a group of Linda's friends. Their backs were towards Derek and Tim, so they were unaware of them. Tim overheard, "It's true. I'm telling you."

"Get out of here!"

"No, she told me so this morning."

Tim held up Derek wanting to know if they were talking about him and Linda. _'Would she have said something to her friends?'_ Before Derek could say anything, Tim stuck his finger up to tell him to be quiet.

He nodded looking around to see if anyone was watching them. He decided to listen in on whatever had interested Tim. Maybe he'd even learn something.

"Why would she do such a thing?" the high pitched snotty voice of Rachel Aggers accused.

"She said, and I quote, 'He's a nice guy and I like him. I'm hoping to go out tonight.' I couldn't believe it either," Monica Towers tsked.

"What're we gonna do?" Rachel asked looking at the small group of stunned girls.

"Not much we can do, I guess," Mandy said. She spied Derek and Tim, but gave Derek a small wink. She didn't let on that the boys were nearby listening.

Derek smiled. "I have to get her number," he whispered to Tim who waved at him to keep quiet.

"Well I say we prevent her from calling him anyway we can," Rachel directed. "It's social suicide. If she's seen with him, it'll look bad for all of us." All but Mandy nodding in agreement. She looked to see what Tim and Derek were doing, but they were gone. When she glanced around she saw them making a quick exit. Tim leading the way.

"What's the rush McGee?" Derek asked as he tried to keep pace with Tim.

"You heard them. They're going to stop Linda from calling. If she's already tried to reach me, I need to get home and return her call or she may not talk to me."

"I think you're overreacting. Didn't you say she didn't care what her friends think?" Derek tried to reason with him.

Tim shortened his strides, but kept walking briskly, "Maybe, but that was last night. She might change her mind. Or she may not have meant it at all."

Derek shook his head, "You don't believe that for a second."

"No," Tim admitted, "But we've both seen enough of what peer pressure can do."

Derek couldn't argue that point.

"Get me home Derek," Tim muttered wondering anew why he let himself get all worked up over Linda. _'Can it possibly end well?'_ his pessimism rising to the forefront queried.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Call to My Heart: A Sequel to _Lock on My Heart_, a Tim and Linda story

Ch 3

Derek stopped at the end of the driveway letting Tim get out. He watched as his friend trudged up toward the house, hands digging into his jeans' pockets and his head hanging down in dread.

'_Linda'_ Derek tried to send a telepathic message, _'Please call him!'_ He pulled away once Tim opened the screen door.

"There you are," his mother greeted him with a smile. It was impossible not to return it with one of his own despite his inner turmoil.

"Anyone call?" he asked dejectedly.

"No," his mom looked concerned at her son's obvious gloominess. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked hoping that by distracting him he would recover from his disappointment.

"Sure Mom. What do you need?" Tim asked compliantly.

"Please mind Sarah for me while I run to the store. She always seems to wander off and I don't have the patience to deal with her right now," she blushed a bit at her own admission of her shortcoming.

"No problem," he said picking his sister up to put her on his shoulders. He let her ride him up to her room, so she could find her favorite toys to play with.

"Thank you dear," his mom called out reaching for her bag and the car keys hanging on the hook by the door.

Tim was grateful for the distraction even if he felt more than silly playing tea party with a five year old. Her boundless energy and constant chatter prevented the questions about Linda from monopolizing his thoughts. He still found himself listening for the phone, but it had yet to ring.

An hour later, his mother returned collecting Sarah to help her in the kitchen. Tim helped put the tea set and dolls away, before retreating to his own room. He immersed himself in his computer programs for the next few hours.

Hearing his father's car pull in the driveway, Tim shut down his computer to see if dinner was nearly ready.

His dad gave him a nod as he passed by the door. Tim half smiled and nodded in return. Tim couldn't help but stare at the phone willing it to ring. As if by some magic power it did. Tim reached it and forced out a polite, "Hello McGee residence."

"Tim?" Linda's soft voice questioned not certain if it was him or not.

The smile beaming on his face indicated to his father that it was the girl he'd met last night calling. He gave Tim a short wave and walked into the kitchen to give him some privacy.

"Linda," Tim breathed. "I'm glad you called," that clearly the understatement of the year.

"Sorry it took so long. My folks wanted to take the family to visit our grandparents. Couldn't really decline that," she laughed lightly.

"No, I don't suppose you could," Tim thought he'd be in the same boat with his own parents.

"So," she began. "What did you do all day?"

"Not too much. Derek and I went to the mall and looked around a bit," he shook his head thinking how lame he sounded.

"Did you find anything good?" she asked.

Well, at least she wasn't making him seem lame. "Not really," Tim answered though he had found her friends' conversation rather intriguing.

"Hey," he decided to jump in, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Tonight?" she sounded surprised.

"If it's not too late. We were waiting for my dad to get home, so I'll understand if you've already eaten." He wanted to beat his head against the wall for being so inept at talking with her.

"I'd love to come over. As long as your folks don't mind," he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"It's not a problem," he figured his mom wouldn't mind. Last night she had mentioned wanting to meet her after all.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes then."

"Okay. Bye." Tim hung up and fought to keep himself inside his skin. Taking a few breaths he decided to let his mom know they'd be having another guest.

As he entered the kitchen had found Sarah setting another plate and silverware at the table. Tim smiled. "Thanks, Mom," he told her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"My pleasure Tim," she returned his smile. "We're looking forward to meeting her."

"Linda. Her name is Linda."

She nodded remembering he said the night before. Tim looked at his dad who was grinning at his son amused at his excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Call to My Heart: A Sequel to _Lock on My Heart_, a Tim and Linda story

Ch 4

If he hadn't been listening for it Tim may have missed the soft knock at the door. A smile spread wide on his face as he walked to the door and opened it to find Linda standing looking more nervous than he'd ever had.

"Come on in," he invited reaching his hand out to take hers.

The warmth permeating throughout the house eased some of the nerves that had gripped at her insides. She took a deep breath and smiled. The McGees were not complete strangers to her, so she felt comfortable enough to be around them. She wasn't sure if they would find her fitting for their son, however.

Kids at school talked about how strict his parents were. Going so far as to blame them for Tim's 'geekiness'. She found them to be loving and attentive, but it was true they were strict. She reasoned it was why Tim was as much a gentleman as he was.

Tim introduced her to his parents who welcomed her with smiles. All sense of unease dissipated after shaking their warm hands. Sarah ran up to introduce herself. Before Mrs. McGee could admonish her, Linda kindly said hello to her and shook her outstretched hand.

Quietly Tim said in Sarah's ear, "Next time wait for me or someone else to introduce you- Squirt."

Knowing her brother was saving her from a lecture on manners she nodded at him, but stuck her tongue out in response to being called 'squirt'- though secretly she didn't mind when he teased her that way.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. McGee announced. "Why don't we go and sit at the table?"

Everyone nodded and made their way to the table. Tim and Linda sat on one side with Sarah across from Tim. Mr. and Mrs. McGee sat at the other opposite ends. His mom sat on the end to his left.

Mr. McGee said a short blessing and included a welcome to their guest causing Linda to blush slightly. She'd never felt so welcome at any of her friends' homes.

"Thank you," she spoke softly.

Mr. McGee simply nodded as he picked up the plate of pork chops. After placing a couple on his plate he passed it on to Linda who served herself then handed the plate to Tim. As they were doing that bowls of potatoes and vegetables were being passed around as well.

Soon everyone had plates full of a warm meal which they ate with bits of conversations between bites.

"Tim tells us you're a cheerleader," Mrs. McGee opened.

Nodding and swallowing the bite of food she was chewing, Linda responded, "Yes. I enjoy the acrobatics and team work involved."

"You must be close with all the other cheerleaders then," Mrs. McGee surmised.

"I have been, but I think I'm outgrowing them," Linda answered. "I mean they still rely too much on what everyone else thinks. I rather like thinking for myself." She glanced over at Tim and gave him a small smile.

Tim felt the color rise on his face, but he didn't mind. Linda had so much as told him that she wasn't going to listen to her friends' advice.

His parents shared a knowing look and nodded at each other. They saw how much their son appeared to like the young lady who was obviously raised to show good manners and was respectful and polite.

Tim noticed their quiet exchange and smiled. He put his right hand on Linda's left and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was nice to have his parents' support. Now he had to look forward to taking Linda out on a date. _'Where shall we go?'_ he pondered as they finished dinner.

Tim's mom watched as the teens cleared the table, but shooed them out of the kitchen so she could wash the dishes.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner, Mrs. McGee. Your home is beautiful and the food was delicious," Linda offered her gratitude.

"My pleasure, dear. You're welcome any time."

Tim waited for Linda to turn walking out toward the living room, before he whispered to his mom, "Thanks so much, Mom." He gave her a quick kiss and hurried to catch up to 'his girl'. _'I wonder if I can even call her my girlfriend, yet.'_ Tim questioned.

Since the weather was still nice Tim suggested they sit outside. It also provided a little bit of privacy, even though he was sure his mom would look out every now and then to check on him. Rather than letting that upset him, he accepted that was who she was.

"I'm really glad I came tonight," Linda told him leaning against his side sitting on the lawn swing.

Tim had his arm lying along the top of the swing and fought the urge to squeeze her against him. Slowly he lowered his arm to run his fingers along her arm instead.

"I'm glad you came too. My parents really like you," Tim confided.

"I like them. I can see where you get your good looks and why you are such a good guy," Linda murmured getting very comfortable.

As they swayed back and forth Tim lowered his head to rest atop Linda's. For a few minutes neither said anything, both content to enjoy the closeness without any unease.

Reluctantly Linda pushed herself up into a sitting position. She sighed, "I'm gonna have to get home."

Knowing she'd have to leave eventually didn't make it any easier to say goodbye. Deciding it was time, Tim asked, "Would you like to go out tomorrow? A movie?"

"I would like that a lot," Linda smiled glad he finally asked. She handed him a slip of paper, leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, before she stood up stretching a bit.

Tim was stunned for a moment but recovered to stand and walk her to her car. He put his arm around her waist as they walked thrilled to be able to be so close to her.

She turned at her car door and looked into Tim's eyes. He dropped his forehead to hers and told her, "I really hope we can make this work."

"Me too," Linda breathed. Feeling his warm breath on her face made her heart race.

His own heart ready to jump out of his chest, Tim followed his desire and lifted her chin to kiss her lips. It started soft, even a little hesitant despite his determination, but soon they were pressed together Linda's back against the car.

All too soon they broke apart wanting to save something for their date the next day.

Tim, still looking into her eyes, reached behind her to open the car door.

"Thank you," Linda said breathlessly sliding into her seat. "Call me."

"I will. I promise," Tim smiled closing her door softly.

She started the car and backed away. As she pointed the car in the direction she needed to go, she gave him a wave out her window. Tim waved in return and watched until her taillights were out of sight.

He then returned walking slowly back into his house. His mind filled with what his date tomorrow night would be like.


End file.
